Charlie Drabbles
by Carerra Os
Summary: Drabbles, containing Charlie shonen ai and Slash 2.CharlieBoone 3.CharlieSayid 4.CharlieBoone 5.CharlieSawyer 6.CharlieSawyer 7.CharlieJack 8.CharlieSawyer 9.CharlieJack 10.CharlieJack
1. Content

Charlie Drabbles

**Chapter: **01

**Title: **Keeping

**Paring: **Boone/Charlie

**Ratting:** PG

**Summary: **A short drabble told from Boone's point of view.

**Chapter: **02

**Title: **Sunburn

**Paring: **Sayid/Charlie

**Ratting: **PG

**Summary: **Charlie gets sunburn; Sayid drops him in the ocean to help, bring up bad memories for the brit. Sayid comforts him.

**Chapter: **03

**Title: **Break

**Paring: **Boone/Charlie

**Ratting: **PG-13

**Summary: **Boone knows about Charlie, and he gose to talk to him about it, but he only finds glass.

**Chapter: **04

**Title: **Watching

**Paring: **Sawyer/Charlie

**Ratting:** PG-13

**Summary:** Sawyer likes to watch people, he watches Charlie the most. When Sayid becomes too much for the young Brit Sawyer steps in and helps.

**Chapter: **05

**Title: **Peeping

**Paring: **Sawyer/Charlie

**Ratting:** NC-17/R

**Summary:** Charlie runs off Kate fallows him and stumbles upon something she never expected and comes to some realizations.

**Chapter: **06

**Title: **Untitled

**Paring: **Jack/Charlie

**Ratting:** PG

**Summary:** Jack and Charlie share a moment by the fire after the moth.

**Chapter: **07

**Title: **Resist

**Paring: **Sawyer/Charlie

**Ratting: **R (For language.)

**Summary:** Charlie goes for a walk and gets lots, he finds his way to the beach, and two Sawyer, but someone interrupts.

**Chapter: **08

**Title: **Surprising

**Paring: **Jack/Charlie

**Ratting: **R

**Summary: **Jack's been hurting Charlie and Locke puts a stop to it.

**Chapter: **09

**Title: **Nightmare

**Paring: **Jack/Charlie

**Ratting:** PG

**Summary:** Charlie has a nightmare, Jack tries to sooth him.


	2. Keeping

**Keeping**

**Charlie/Boone**

His eyes were dilated into unfocused black pools. He sits by the fire. His black, green, and white painted fingernails tap rhythmically along his knee. His eyes close for a second as he catches me looking at him, before opening them again and giving me a cheeky smile. He knows I watch him, he knows I know. I see the slightest bit of fear run through his eyes. He won't have any left to turn to soon, it's almost gone, and with it goes his security that everything will be alright.

It's getting colder and I see him shiver, I smile at him, holding out the blanket around me in invitation. He looks at me confused, brows furrowed, before coming over and sitting next to me, just close enough to feel the warmth of the blanket. Slowly, as we sit there in silence, he scoots closer to me. I slip my arm around his waist, wrapping the blanket more securely around us both. He sighs contently either from the warmth or from the body contact, maybe both. I'm unsure.

My sister glares at me, for touching what she wants. He likes to touch and so does she. Normally, I'd let her have what she wants, but she'd only hurt him, when his drug induced calm is over with. She won't accept defeat that easily, I know that much. She glares even more as she attempts to scoot closer to Sawyer, who only glares at her, then me, before scooting away. Why he glares at me I have no clue, maybe because she's my sister, or maybe it's because he knows I have what she wants at the moment, or he could just want what I have. I don't know and I probably never will, and it doesn't bother me. I have what I want and I'm not about to let either of them take him away. I sigh again and contently ran my hands through his hair as we stare at the fire.

A/N: Pleas read and Review! Has been beted thank to kattales2002!

**END**


	3. Sunburn

**Sunburn**

**Sayid/Charlie**

Charlie woke to the feel of pain all over the front of his body. He felt stiff and itchy all over and overly heated. There was a shadow over him blocking out the immense raise of sun that covered his body. Blinking a few times he finally got a good look at the person. Sayid was standing over him, a small frown playing on his dark lips. Charlie had the urge to reach up and twist his hands in the soft dark curls, but the stiff feel of his body kept him from doing so, and instead he settled on watching the way the wind swept them slightly into his face.

Sayid sighed at the almost sleep like state Charlie was in, leaning down he placed a hand on heated stiff skin that only that mourning had been cool and soft to the touch. The sun had turned the once pale skin into and angry red that would undoubtedly by mourning cause the young man to blister. Slowly and as gently as possible he lifted the lighter man whom gave a small whimper of protest, but other wise stayed silent.

Slowly the darker man walked into the ocean with the pale man cradled in his arms bridle style. He walked until he was thigh deep, before quickly lowering the other man into the cool water. Charlie was under the water for approximately one point seven seconds before the pain and the chill from the water sank in. He spluttered and thrashed trying to get away from the hands keeping him under. Flashes of when he was younger and his older brother used to hold him under until he almost lost consensus speed through his head. He thrashed harder at the memory of the ambulance and the hospital room flashed before his eyes.

Sayid frowned at the thrashing the younger was doing, being hit a few times, a small gash on his check. Becoming worried as the younger man didn't just stand up in what would be waist deep water, he quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller mans waits pulling him up out of the water. Charlie looked into Sayid's eyes, dark meeting light, before he through his arms around the taller mans neck.

Sayid was surprised to say the least, when Charlie began to cry, the blonde haired head burying into his dark shoulder. He sighed lifting Charlie up by the wait and instructing him to wrap his slenderly muscled legs around his wait, which he did without any hesitation, slowly he walked to the beach with the musician wrapped around him.

On the beach staring at them was Kate, who raised an eyebrow at him, he gave her no reply to her unasked question, keeping his face blank. Receiving no answer to why he was holding the crying man. She glared at him before turning her face netural as she stalked off to find Jack.

Sayid sat Charlie still wrapped around him, near some boulders, where said man was sun baking earlier. He began to soothingly rub his hands up and down the musicians back in slow circles. Chrlie cried for around an hour before slowly calming down, but not removing his head from the broad shoulder. Sayid let him stay like that holding him even after the sun had set and the chill night air ran over there bodies.

END 


	4. Break

**Break**

**Charlie/Boone**

Boone was arguing with his sister again, in the middle of everyone. They were arguing about Charlie and the fish incident, this bothered Charlie he didn't want them to fight. He had never liked yelling it had always bothered him, his mother always fought with whatever lazy ass she had picked up for the week. He could never remember there names just another face to go with another bruise.

He never fought with any of them though he never wanted to get involved, not after all his father had done to him, after all the beatings, and the… he couldn't even think about it for fear he might break down. His mother had her moments where her motherly instinct took over but other then that she was down right horrible to him. His older brother was worse then his father, mother and her boyfriends combined. It had all started when he was ten after there father had left, and everything had gone down hill from there. His brother was why he now had the _habit_, he had force feed it to him for so long since he was seventeen, even when he tried to go straight he'd kept force feeding it to him giving him harder and hard stuff until he got where he was today. On top of that he did all the things the others did, beat him, verbally abuse him and, and he still wouldn't say it not even to him self even after all these years.

He sighed his shaking was getting bad worse then normal with the two siblings setting his nerves on edge, looking around quickly he decided that they were a good enough distraction for him to disappear for a few moments with out having to explain his absence. Slowly he got up on shaky feet he headed towards the tree line, not realizing he was being watched in his shaky state.

Boone was watching him even while fighting with his sister he had started to notice that every time he fought with her or anyone ells fought Charlie's shaking became worse. Every time he would sneak off to the 'Magical forest' as Sawyer had so adoringly dubbed it, and when he came back his shaking would have subsided. He wanted to know why, he had his suspicions, but he didn't want to say anything unless they were correct. He stepped away from his sister signaling to her that the conversation was over. She glared stomping off in the other direction as her brother stalked into the forest after the musician.

Charlie was in a small clearing in the middle of some trees where the brush wasn't nearly as thick he sat down on a rock half way shoved into the ground jutting out. Shakily he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small bag. Boone was watching him from behind a tree, chewing on his bottom lip, to keep from calling out to him. Charlie shook some into his hand, sniffing hard a few times before quickly snorting it up in one clan sweep, before licking his hand clean. He was still shaking until it hit him, he sighed content for the moment as he slumped back against the tree the rock was set in front of, closing his eyes.

Boone slowly crept up to the musician sitting in front of him on his haunches, watching the seemingly out of it man. Curiosity got to him as he reached for the small bag, as his long slender fingers closed around the bag, Charlie's blue green eyes flew open, pupils dilated.

"What are you doing!" Charlie hissed out trying to scoot away from the dark haired man, glancing down at his hand he realized what Boon was doing so he quickly shoved the small bag into his pocket, fear shooting into his eyes. He wanted to cry he didn't want anyone to know, only the people who did know, he never wanted anyone ells to find out. "Please…" He started out his throat horse from the amount of emotion "Please you can't tell anyone!" He pleaded the damn finely broke, the tears flowing.

Boon was surprised at Charlie's reaction, his mother had been a drug addict but she had never been afraid in fact she practically flaunted it, much to his fathers protest. In high school the drug addicts had been widely known and never seemed to care. Charlie, Charlie was different he seemed ashamed; Boone felt overwhelming concern for the older man. Slowly so not to spook him, he pulled the musician into his lap being extremely gentle as if he were glass and would brake at the slightest touch, which he feared just might happen.

Charlie let himself be pulled into the younger mans lap to deprived from physical affection to want to bother trying to resist, his head leaning against Boone's lightly muscled chest, the dark haired mans chin wresting on top of his head. Boone's long slender arms encircled his waits, long slenderly fingered hands rubbing soothing circles into the junkies back, Charlie cried for what seemed like hours, but was really only around thirty minutes. Boone held him even after he stopped crying, with reassuring caresses along his back.

"Are you going to tell?" Charlie asked looking up he sounded and looked very much like a young vulnerable child, at this point in time. Boone knows he should say 'yes' because it was the loyal, right thing to do, but looking down into drug induced blue eyes, he knows he wont, he couldn't let them scrutinize him. He wanted to protect Charlie.

"No, I won't tell anyone." He said giving the smaller man a small smile. Charlie shook his head 'yes' while muttering 'that's good' before leaning his head against Boone's chest once again, contently.

END 


	5. Watching

**Watching**

**Sawyer/Charlie**

Sawyers lent back against one of the bloodied airplane seats not wanting to sit on it, it was much more comfortable to lean against it sitting in the sand. It was hot there on the beach with the sun beating down on him but he still wasn't going to take of the long sleeved shirt and jeans he donned.

No one really approached Sawyer, he himself had approached the Japans man that mourning and traded him his water for a fish, but no one approached him, but that's how he like it. He didn't want to talk to them; however he did watch them he liked to watch people it was like a hobby. **A/N:**_I watch people, its fun!)_

He hated every one there, but the one he hated least was Charlie. He could tell Charlie was hiding something, but that didn't matter to him, it was the way Charlie looked at him, there was never fear nor pity nor an accusing eye. Every one ells watched him with those eyes they didn't turn there heads away when he caught them staring either and that just pissed him off, he didn't like the staring, but he would never let them know that.

He watched Charlie the most, and when Charlie caught him watching he would give a small smile and return to what he was doing. He notice how Charlie always went into 'the magical forest' whenever the shaking jitteriness and jumpiness got too bad. When he came back he was still a little jittery and jumpy but it was soothed greatly. Sawyer suspected it was drugs; he knew it was he supposed that the jitteriness was just part of him as well as the need to always move his hands.

The Jumpiness he supposed was from something that had happened earlier on in his life. He jumped every time someone came up behind him, or there was a fight. He didn't seem to like it when Shannon and Boone fought; it always made his shaking worse. If someone touched him he jumped to, but he leaned into Kate and Claire's touch but not like he wanted them, more like it was sisterly comfort.

He was around Claire more then Kate eve though Sawyer could tell he'd do practically anything for the brunet out of some sort of loyalty, she always tried to keep him safe. He was with Claire now who was propped up against another of the bloodied seats. Charlie had his head on top of her belly his knees together ever so lightly leaning on to her legs. She was running her hand through his hair lovingly the other one was slung around his shoulders, he was half a sleep being lulled by her soft words as she spoke to him about the babies father. He very much looked like a child with its head wrested against its mothers belly as she told him about his new brother or sister. It didn't bother him to see Charlie being comforted by either woman.

The musician's friendship with Hurly didn't really bother him either. He new that the fat man had no chance of getting Charlie even if he realized he wanted him, he always seemed a little confused about his feelings towards the English men.**A/N:** _I'm not really sure if he's supposed to be English but oh well.)_ It only bothered him slightly the way he looked at him sometimes but it bothered him more the way the others looked at the little blonde. He knew against Shannon he might just be able to win in a fight but against any of the other he would surly faille but there was Kate there, always trying to protect him.

What he didn't like was Shannon, Boone, or Sayid going around him. Shannon was always leading him on and getting him to do things for her and he'd eagerly obey with out question. She's always hurting him though and Sawyer can't understand why he tries. Boone's always looking down on him as if he were scum much like Shannon but he does it in a way so that to other such as Charlie it wouldn't be notice, but he does because he watches.

Sayid, he doesn't like around him for a totally different reason. The way he looked at Charlie with lust clouding his vision. He was always touching him in a suggestive way, that Kate didn't like either but he assumed that if it was him touching Charlie in that way she wouldn't hesitate to do something about it. Sayid doesn't want people to know he wants Charlie he tries to hide it but fails badly. Charlie doesn't go talk to Sayid, Sayid always invades his personally space and comes and talks to him making the blond squirm and Sawyer doesn't like it.

He sees Sayid coming out of the forest and he gives a glare that is returned before the darker mans eyes turn and spots Charlie and he gives a sly smile heading that way. Sawyer growls low in his thought, as he watched Sayid stands in front of Claire blocking the sun from the pregnant women and the now sleeping man. He wants to wake him Sawyer can tell from the way Claire reacts that she pissed he's even subjecting it. Kate spots them from a crossed the way and come over to see what is going on.

Claire quickly tells her in hushed whispers as not to disturb the sleeping man, and Kate frowns glaring at the other man, as Claire does much the same. Kate grabs his arm and pulls him away form the two, he can tell that the others in for it, because like him, she knows that Charlie had gotten barely any sleep. There fighting now and they look like there going to start hitting each other, when she said something to make him go pale. Sawyer doesn't know what it is he wished he was closer so he could hear, and then the dark haired man storms of into 'the magical forest.'

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Two hours latter Charlie wakes, and shivers a little curling closer to the pregnant women that hadn't even tried to move. A few moments latter he uncurled him self from Claire giving her a smile before exclaiming something to her sleepily before getting up and making his way into the 'the magical forest.' Sayid whom had returned only half an hour ago fallowed said musician into the forest. Sawyer frowns at this, waiting a few minutes before he gets up and fallows.

He had no idea which way either of them had gone, but not giving up he decided to venture on. There was a loud rustling and a yelp heard from not to far in front of him, he had never heard Charlie yelp before but he knew it was him. As he got closer the rustling got louder and, he heard the musician whimpering.

As he stumbled into the clearing he was shock by the sight, Sayid had Charlie pinned to a tree, kissing him roughly, against the blondes will. He was hurting the smaller man, a trickle of blood was coming down from where the larger mans lips were trying to swallow the smaller. Sawyer growled feeling rage curl in the pit of his stomach, as he approached the pair pulling Sayid roughly from the kid.

Charlie just crumbled to the ground, a small sob coming from his body, Sawyer wanted to see if he was all right but instead turned to Sayid. Sayid was surprised to say the least, but he was even more pissed that Sawyer had interfered.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Sayid said rising to his feet, anger apparent on his face.

"What am I doing?" Sawyer asked in a mocking tone, raising a slender eyebrow. "I do believe that was rather obvious, I was pulling you off of the defenseless kid." He said glaring. Sayid seemed like he was chocking on something and was slightly pale but the anger hadn't faded from his face.

"He wanted it." Sayid said as if it was that simple. Sawyer growled and punched the other man in the jaw, causing him to stumble back, stunned.

"Leave now!" Sawyer told the man through clenched teeth. Sayid glared at him but complied, leaving Sawyer alone with the quietly sobbing teen.

Sawyer watched Sayid leave until he left and he couldn't hear the rustling anymore, before turning back to Charlie. The musician was curled up in a ball head resting on his knees arms wrapped around them, as his hole frame shock with sobs. Sawyer lent down in front of him trying to get his attention with words and having now success. So instead he reached out and shock his shoulder lightly. Charlie looked up quickly with fear in his eyes but upon registering that it was Sawyer in front of him and not the darker man the fear left his teary eyes.

"Com'r kid." Sawyer said holding his arms out to the younger man, who looked at them skeptically as if he's going to be hit but decided to crawl over to him anyways. Sawyer folded the younger man into his arms letting him cry out all his pain on his shoulder, as he ran his hands up and down the darker blondes back soothingly.

Not to shortly after Charlie had stopped crying and he was just holding the younger in his arms they heard rustling coming from behind them. Sawyer and Charlie both tensed up, Charlie's hands clutching tightly to the older mans shirt as said man looked around worriedly. He didn't have to worry though; well maybe he did, as Kate came through the trees.

As Kate spotted them she stopped dead in her tracks mouth hanging open at the protective way Sawyer was holding the younger man. She stalked over to them skeptically she couldn't see Charlie's face so she couldn't tell he had been crying.

"Charlie, are you all right." She asked placing a hand on the aforementioned young man, Charlie jumped a little before turning to look at her. She gasped at seeing his puffy red eyes and tear stained face, she held her hands out for him to come to her but he shock his head clinging to Sawyer even more. She was suspired by this reaction, but did nothing about it. "Come back to camp soon." She said to Sawyer the look in her eyes told him that if anything happened she would hold him responsible. He nodded his head at her and she got up and left slowly tuning back and looking at them ever so often.

END 


	6. Peeping

**Peeping**

**Sawyer/Charlie**

"Charlie, come back!" Kate said after said musician, as he fled from her. She had somehow found out about the drugs, he didn't want anyone to know, other then the two people who already did, and he hadn't wanted them to know either.

Kate frowned as Jack came over and asked her what was wrong, but she told him some excuse about wanting Charlie to consider going to stay at the beach, which was kind of true, she did want him to come to the beach so she could keep an eye on him. Jack started to argue with her about it, but she ignored him going after the blonde haired young man.

She was rather fond of Charlie, even knowing about his 'habit'. He reminded her of a puppy she had when she was younger. He had been hurt before and didn't trust easily as he lead every one to believe, but once you had his trust he was your to do with as you please.

She wasn't exactly attracted to him, it was more a want to protect him, only for the second time in her life feeling that need. He wasn't her type, he was far to skinny and pale for her taste, she much preferred Jack's darker skin and hair and muscled body.

She knew she was close she could hear the soft crying of the junkie, and it made her heart, that she had long ago forgot existed, throb in pain. She quickened her pace a little, she didn't want to be loud and alert him to her presence, he might run of again. She was just about to enter the small clearing where Charlie sat crying when she stopped dead in her tracks, as Sawyer entered the clearing, approaching the distraught musician.

She was about ready to enter the clearing and tell him to leave the crying man alone when Sawyer did something that surprised her.

"Charlie." He cooed softly trying to get the other attention with out startling him. Upon hearing his name Charlie raised his watery blue eyes to meet clear dark blue ones. Sawyer sat down with hit back against an old tree holding his arms out, Charlie immediately climbed into his strong arms, his back pressed firmly to Sawyers muscled chest.

Kate was utterly surprise by the gentle way in which Sawyer was holding the younger man. Trying to sooth his soft crying, Sawyer was holding him tightly, as the musician buried his face in the curve of the older mans neck. Slowly Charlie's cries stopped and he only sniffed, but his body was shaking.

Kate watched enthralled as Sawyer reached into Charlie's jean pocket, said owner of pocket giving no protest. The taller blonde haired man slowly opened the bag; he put his thumb to Charlie's lips, whom licked the thumb, before Sawyer stuck it in the powdery substance. When he placed it back to those lips, the musician quickly opened hit mouth, sucking on the others thumb.

Kate almost fainted when she saw Sawyer kiss the back of Charlie's neck, who shivered in return. Charlie was still sucking on the callused thumb as his drugs hit him, eyes closed to ignore everything ells, and just concentrate on the high. Sawyer growled in the blonde's ear causing him to shiver in pleasure as the sound vibrated through his ear only to be fallowed by a wet tong.

The tong trailed down from the ear in slow hot sucks and nips before settling over the pulls and biting down, eliciting a yelp from the little blonde, this quickly turned into a moan with the help of the other blondes tong lapping at it. When Sawyer removed his mouth from Charlie's neck there was a purplish red mark with teeth marks around it slowly dripping of blood, Sawyer's lips were painted red from the blood. The older man drew the brit into a long heated passionate kiss, his large hands roaming the others body.

It wasn't long before Sawyer had Charlie pined to the ground slowly kissing down the younger mans now bare chest. His mouth covered on dusky nipple, causing the other to moan, black painted fingernails clawing at the others muscled back, as he traded nipples going to work on the other one. Charlie was being very vocal she was surprised she had never stumbled upon them with the way the young brit was going on unrestrained, but that seemed to pleas the older man.

Sawyer removed Charlie's jeans sitting back on his hunches looking down at the now blushing musician appreciatively. The older man leaned back down giving him a swift kiss nipping Charlie's bottom lip before whispering into the other ear rather loudly, well loud enough that Kate could hear. "You're fucking beautiful when you blush." Sawyer said grinning wider as Charlie's entire body flushed an even darker shade of red.

The words surprised Kate she knew she should leave but her feet wouldn't listen to her, as she clutched to a tree for support. Sawyer stood as Charlie leaned back on his elbows lust filled eyes, mixed with another emotion Kate couldn't figure, watched the older mans every move as he slowly removed his pants, grinning at Charlie. He was back on the ground kneeling between Charlie's slender muscled legs. "Suck" He said sticking to of his fingers into Charlie's mouth who did exactly as told, trying to arch his body to come in contact with the others, who only chuckled placing his palm flat on Charlie's smooth lean stomach, drawling a whimper from the brit.

Pulling his fingers from the warm mouth, slowly kissing Charlie's belly button, dipping his tong in, eliciting a soft moan of pleasure from the musician as one long callused finger entered his tight entrance. He stilled for a moment as the finger entered, before relaxing as the older man continued his ministration on the youngers belly button, thrusting his fingers in and out of Charlie, while thrusting his tong in time causing the younger to whimper moan and arch into his touch, as he added another finger, scissoring.

It wasn't long before the fingers weren't enough for Charlie. "Please…" Charlie trailed off panting and arching into the touch as much as possible. Sawyer only grinned waiting for Charlie to continue. "Please… I want…" He trailed of in a moan as a finger brushed his prostate.

"What is it you want Charlie?' Sawyer asked a feral grin on his face as he removed his fingers causing the younger man to whimper in loss, sawyer pinned him so he couldn't move. "I want to hear you say it." Sawyer said leaning down and kissing Charlie hard, mind blowingly.

"I…" Charlie panted out having to regain his breath after the kiss. "I want you…" Charlie trailed off again as Sawyer smiled feralie down at him, his eyes urging him to say it. "I want you inside me!" Charlie said, and then Sawyer was berried balls deep in the youngers tight warm heat, pre-cum making it easier. Tears came to Charlie's eyes as he tried to adjust, Sawyer was still, waiting for the brit to adjust as he whipped the tears from his bight shinning blue eyes.

Kate was amazed by the care Sawyer was showing, and to Charlie, she really didn't think Charlie would be Sawyers type, hell she thought they were both straight, well she had her doubts about Charlie. They were on a deserted island, with no one coming to rescue them, at this point they probably didn't care that the other was male, because all either of them wanted was comfort, a chance to know that there still alive. Sawyer probably knew whatever happened Charlie would stay by his side, and Charlie probably thought the same about Sawyer, but Kate had her doubts about it, but that doubted was becoming less and less as she watched him with the younger man.

Sawyer was thrusting into Charlie now, who in return was arching his back. Sawyer pulled completely out, pulling a mewling, whimpering from the musician he only smiled lifting Charlie's slenderly muscled legs up onto his shoulders before slamming back in and hitting the brits prostate. Charlie was being unbelievably vocal telling Sawyer exactly what he wanted harder, deeper, faster and Sawyer willing complied with Charlie's every demand, grinning widely each time the younger man called out his name in that hors lust filled tone.

Kate decided that in that moment of pure ecstasy body flushed from it, a thin sheet of sweat covering his body, eyes clouded over in lust, lips parted as he begged and praised the older man, that Charlie was every ones type, he wasn't all skin and bones as she though, he was just light and compact the muscles of his legs tightening as he was brought closer to climax. Sawyer was right, she realized a little shocked that she was agreeing with him even if he didn't know it, but then again she was at the current time watching him fuck Charlie into the ground, and no one had ever seemed more beautiful to her.

Sawyer's hand was around Charlie's weeping cock, stroking in time with his thrust, trying to make the younger climax first. Charlie did climax first his seed covering both of their bodies as he practically screamed Sawyers name. Sawyer came biting down on Charlie's neck to keep from being as vocal as the other, shooting his seed into the tight heat of Charlie's body.

As they were both coming down from there orgasm, Sawyer lapping at Charlie's neck again soothing the pain his bite had caused, Kate was wondering why no one had come to see what was wrong. She knew they were to far away from the beach to be heard by them, but Jack and the others should have heard. Her eyes grew wide and she gave a silent gasp as she realized they knew, some how they knew. Now Jack arguing with her about Charlie not going to the beach made even less sense, you would think he'd want to send Charlie to the beach if only to avoid the noise, if not for the danger it brought the two men to have to come so far into the forest. Realization once again dawned on her as she thought about it, Jack wanted to keep Charlie close, and he was almost always hanging around close by. The reason for this was all in his eyes, he got a predatorily look in his eyes when ever someone talked to Charlie, the same look as when Sawyer was trying to get into her pants, which now that she thought about it he hadn't really done in quite a long time. It was almost the same way Sawyer was looking at Charlie now as he helped him clean him self off, after having cleaned his own body off, but his eyes held something more she didn't quite understand.

They slipped their jeans on, sawyer once again helping the happily exhausted musician with his. Not bothering to put a shirt on the taller man sat down once again leaning back against that same tree. Charlie was in front of him and gave him a shy kiss. "Love you." Charlie murmured and for what seemed like the millionth time Kate felt faint, as the Brit lay down one arm laying limply, reaching out and touching the tree, the other one was folded up for his head to rest on, in Sawyers lap as he slowly feel a sleep.

"You to kid, you to." He said smiling softly down at the now sleeping brit, as he ruffled the all ready messy hair. Kate was turning to leave feeling ashamed to have spied on them, when she fell, drawling Sawyer's attention. "You had better come out, if I have to come in there your going to regret it." Sawyer growled out.

Kate wasn't afraid of his threat, hell she doubted he'd move to come after her at all, but she also knew that he would eventually find out it was her. Sawyer looked surprised for a second before plastering a neutral look on his face. "Enjoy the show?" He asked in a sarcastic tone of voice sneering at her, he was trying to be angry but his mask was slipping, as he sighed. "Come on sit down then, I don't bite." He said showing off his pearly whites, patting the ground beside him. She did sit down beside him leaning her back against the tree as well, noting how Sayers fingers unconsciously curled in Charlie's blonde locks.

"I'm sorry." She said surprising Sawyer who turned to look at her before nodding.

"It's fine." He said pausing. "Just don't do it again." There was a threat clear in his voice, and she knew if she ever did it again she wouldn't like the price of the 'show'.

"Jack wants him." Kate said after a long silence, Sawyer stiffened giving a little growl before relaxing again.

"I know." He said sighing again. "But he can have him." He said the look in his eyes said that as unhappy as she'd bee if she got caught watching again, who ever tried to take the young brit away would have it ten fold.

"Why don't you bring him to the beach?" Kate asked surprised with how protective he seemed over the smaller man that he hadn't done that yet.

"First if I try Jack will make a seen, secondly so will Hurly and Clair and maybe even that Looke fellow, ruddy ass hole, and third he doesn't want to leave, he likes it there for the most part." He said glaring a little as the sleeping man, before smiling at said man. "I've tried but with something's he can be a stubborn ass." Kate smiled the way Sawyer smiled when he was looking at Charlie melted the walls of ice she had placed around her hear long ago. She knew she would probably never have a chance to see that look on his face again; only this once was she to be aloud to see the real Sawyer, not the mask.

"Why don't you stay in the caves then?" she asked puzzled.

"Jack." He said and it explained everything, as he petted the blonde locks under his hand.

"You know, you're not as horrible as you would like everyone to think you are." She stated smiling at him.

"Now you sound like the kid." Sawyer said giving her a friendly smile as they both laughed, and Charlie slept on undisturbed. '_Maybe I will get to see him smile like this gain._' She thought thinking of how shocked Jack would be if they became friends, as they lapsed into comfortable silence both deep in thought.

END 


	7. Untitled

Untitled Charlie/Jack 

Kate had gone and Charlie was back sitting by Jack, the younger man seemed to have a small but noticeable jump to his step that Jack couldn't help but notice. He had to admit that even with eyes red rimed and skin pale, the younger man was undeniably beautiful, his eyes had become lighter since he had left as if a weight had been lifted off of him.

"Charlie?" He asked, receiving a small smile of acknowledgement from said musician. "Where'd you go?" he asked truly curious.

"I told yeah, I went to stretch my legs." He said with a small smile, causing Jack to become suspicious, he didn't seem to have taken a hit, but he couldn't be sure.

"Charlie?" He asked the hint to his voice distinctly telling the other man what he was thinking. Charlie sighed, his eyes looking a little sad and hopeless for a moment before lighting up again with a small smile of self-admiration.

"I through out my drugs" He said simply as if it should explain everything, and it did. Jack was a bit surprised and wondering about the drugs he had thought the younger man had none left and that was why he had gone cold turkey, and he stated as much.

"I thought you didn't have any left?" He was truly curious and Charlie gave him another small smile before turning his eyes away and began to tell him of the entire ordeal with Locke.

"He kept fallowing me around at first…" It tock him well over an hour before he finished his tale. "… he's just over there you can ask him if yeah want." Charlie said a cheeky self-pleased smile on his face that made Jack's stomach ball in a way that he had thought only Kate was capable of.

"I don't need to ask him Charlie, I believe you." Jack said slinging an arm around d the younger man who gave him a smile that clearly read 'thank you' as they watched the other in companionable silence.

END 


	8. Resist

**Resist **

**Charlie/Sawyer**

Charlie couldn't help it who could it's not his fault, really the man's body just longed to be touched, and oh did he want to touch it. Sawyer was a god, and the older man knew it, even asleep he held the presence of superiority. Charlie had just gone out for a walk when the lack of drugs induced a spin of delirium on him, and he had gotten lost, but eventually found his way back, not to the caves but to the beach. Now he was kneeled down next to Sawyer who slept shirtless, and he couldn't help but want to touch.

He watched as the wind blew carelessly a crossed the blond mans chest, his rose dust nipples bedded from the cool braes. Charlie's black painted fingernails just barley touched the other mans abs when his hand was roughly snatched. Charlie winced in pain shocked corn silk blue eyes meeting dark stormy blue ones that spoke volumes in a language beyond comprehension for the startled man.

"What do you think your doing" Sawyer growled out, mentally scolding himself for not having sensed the musician earlier. Charlie didn't know what to say he was at a loss for words he had though the other man asleep and finding out he was not, or at least not any longer almost gave him a heart attack.

"Uh, uh I was, you see I got lost and then well I ended up here and then you see..." Charlie trailed off looking into Sawyers eye for a moment before leaning in and kissing him. He didn't know if it was the drugs or the over all allure of the man in from of him and at the moment he didn't much care as his eyes slipped closed.

Sawyer was stunned to say the least first the younger had intruded on him, touched him and now he was kissing him, he had to admit though the younger was quite a good kissed. He had all ready admitted to himself that Charlie was doable and had decided a while ago that if he couldn't have Kate he might as well go with runner up, not that he'd tell the musician that. He would go with what he could get he wasn't picky unless the opportunity arrived.

Sawyer quickly tock charge of the kiss, making it deeper more passionate, pulling the musician down before climbing on top of him all the while not braking the kiss. Charlie gasped into his mouth as one of Sawyer hands cupped his hardening erection, spreading his legs to give the other more access. At the youngers gasp, Sawyer slipped his tong in mapping out the contours of the hot sucking mouth below him as he rubbed the brits erection.

They both stopped abruptly as there was rustling and then Kate appeared from within the foliage. She looked at them and couldn't speck she was completely stunned by the sight in front of her.

"Well hello darling care to join?" Sawyer asked in all honesty, giving a cheeky smile. He was looking up at Kate and missed the look the brit was giving him at the moment but didn't miss the one that Kate gave him.

"Fuck you." Kate said before walking off back into the foliage, and Sawyer turned back to Charlie.

"Now where were we?" Sawyer said only to be shoved roughly of the brit.

"Oi, what she said." Charlie said walking off heading back towards the caves, he didn't need this, well maybe some other time he thought looking back once before continuing on his way.

**END**


	9. Surprising

**Surprising **

**Charlie/Jack**

**A/N:** With slight other parings.

Charlie was close to the water, so close it touched his toes, his arms were folded over his knees his chin resting on them as he watched the sun slowly disappear beneath the water. Shannon came over, she had finely given up on being rescued as had the others, but they hadn't gone to play house with the others they had stayed on the beach. She was curious as to why Charlie was out here now; they rarely ever came to the beach and if they did they were in groups never alone.

"Hey." She said quietly as she plopped down onto the sand, giving him as much of a smile as she could muster at the moment. "What's wrong?" She asked sincerely, her friends weren't here and Boone was off doing something or other, she didn't have to pretend anymore.

Charlie looked at her shock apparent on his face. "It's nothing." He said blushing and turning his head away obviously embarrassed.

"Look I know I was a bitch but I would really like to know, if you know, I can help." She said trying to be friendly and get her point a crossed.

"You don't want to know you'd hate me, that's how it always is." Charlie said bowing his head to hide his tears and his blush, but he wasn't even fast enough. She was shocked to see the tears clouding his normally bright crystalline blue eyes. She sighed pulling him into a hug, and he clutched at her waist crying into her shirt.

There was a loud crashing noise from the forest along with shouts, but neither of the two heard it. The others did though and they were surprised when Jack stumbled out looking furious with Kate and Locke flanking him looking completely confused. He ignored everyone's questioning and headed straight for Charlie and Shannon. He grabbed the musician by the back of his shirt surprising the hell out of the two blondes as well as everyone ells, Shannon noted that Charlie held fear in his eyes as he looked up into Jacks blazing ones.

"We need to talk." Jack bit out, trying to pull Charlie along the beach and into the 'Magical Forest' for privacy. Charlie didn't want to go with him, so he struggled trying to get away from the older and much stronger man, with no avail.

"Leave him alone, he doesn't want to go." Shannon said standing up to try and help the brit. Jack glared at her, before trying to walk away with Charlie once again. Shannon in a desperate attempt to get him to leave Charlie alone grabbed his arm trying to get him to release his firm grip on the musician.

"He and I have unfinished business." He said glaring at the young women, she glared right back at him still trying to get him to release Charlie. Getting tired of her trying to stop him he slapped her a crossed the face, she fell to the ground with a startled cry.

"Shannon, are you all right?" Charlie asked worried when she didn't immediately get up. She nodded to him, holding her head she had hit a rock. Locke, Sawyer, Sayid and Michael had all had enough of the 'Hero's' antics and were going to try and intervene. They all four stopped dead in there tracks as he pointed a gun at them.

"Where did you get that!" Kate gasped from her position behind Locke.

"That's my business." He said glaring at them. "Now Charlie, _love_, you can chose who gets to die first." The older man tock delight in the look of pure horror etched in blue eyes. "Or... you can come with me for that 'talk'." He said leering at the younger man whose arm was going to have a handprint bruised into his forearm. "Now who's it gona be?" He asked a sadistic grin plastering his face.

"All... all go with you." Charlie said sounding resigned and sorrow filled as he looked down at his feet. Jack grinned removing the hand from the younger mans arm and placing it on his hip squeezing the bruise he had left on the younger man from the other day, as they walked towards the tree line.

"Good choice." He said out loud so everyone could hear. "I'm gona make you wish you were never born by the time I'm done with you." Jack whispered into the sensitive shell of Charlie ear, the other cringed knowing he wouldn't be able to stand for days, after there 'talk'.

Then Jack gave a strangled cough and fell to the ground a knife shoved through his back, Charlie looked back in shock to see Locke staring at him and the others staring at the older gentlemen. Charlie couldn't believe it Jack was dead he was free from the abusive rapist. Tears streamed out of his eyes as he ran back to Locke hugging the older man while repeatedly murmuring 'thank you'.

Kate was staring at Jacks prone from in utter shock before anger tock over. She rounded on Locke enraged the older hunter realized that. Giving Charlie over to Sayid and Sawyer who both looked surprised at this, before trying to get the musician to explain what was going on. Kate was trying to fight the older man, and she managed to get in a few good hits before Locke had her pinned to the ground.

"Get off of me, you killed Jack!" Kate screamed out she was really starting to like him.

"Charlie show them what he's done to you." Locke said in a calm tone, at Charlie's fearful look he sighed. "Just take off your shirt boy." He said, Charlie gave a little node doing as he was told. Everyone gasped and stared in shock horror and outrage.

Charlie's back chest stomach arms and the part of his hips that were visible were all bruised there were handprints bruised into the flesh of his hips and arms. Long shallow cuts covered his back, one long gash was a crossed his abdomen, luckily it didn't seem to have needed stitches. Bite marks covered his chest shoulders, and back, all of them scabbing where the teeth had punctured the flesh. Charlie was all skin and bones, and his skin was far paler then was healthy, everyone looked at him with pity including Kate who had forgotten all about her anger.

He jumped a little as Shannon came over to him her cheek an angry red from where the doctor had slapped her, pulling him into her arms like a sister would. Locke and Kate announced they were going back to the caves and that they would be back first thing in the mourning, they tock Jack's body with them. Most of the others went back to what they were doing, Shannon was still holding Charlie as he broke down into tears. Sawyer and Sayid were close by keeping a close eye on the young brit like they had been ordered on pain of death by both Kate and Locke.

Everyone was around the fire when Boone returned spotting Charlie with his sister he came rushing over. Charlie was almost asleep, his head cradled in Shannon's lap, Sayid and Sawyer on either side when he came over disturbing them. Shannon quickly got up, to explain for once in her life to her older brother. Charlie sighed resting his head against Sayid's thigh who stiffened, before relaxing and let Charlie drift into a peaceful sleep, that had alluded him for days.

**END**


	10. Nightmare

**Nightmare **

**Charlie/Jack**

Charlie hadn't spoken in two days since they rescued him, Jack is beyond worried, he hasn't left the musicians side since. Kate went with another search party to go out in search of Claire; they haven't been back since either. He's worried about them but more concerned about Charlie. The musician is asleep his head wresting in Jack's lap, as the doctor runs his long callused fingers through the short tuffs of hair.

Charlie's breath hitches in his throat as his skin flushed, he's shaking slightly. It's a nightmare and Jack tried to wake him but only manages to aggravate the brit. Tears stream from behind tightly closed eyes alarming him, as the younger mans shaking became worse. Jack pulls the smaller man up and into his arms as he tries to sooth his shaking.

"No, no, no, no." The brit repeated over and over again his ascent thick as he gradually became louder, Jack moves the others face to the curve of his neck muffling his repeated cries of 'no'.

"Shh… Charlie, it's all right its only a nightmare." Jack said in a soft voice rocking the guitarist back and forth.

"Please, please no!" Charlie begged muffled into the crock where Jacks shoulder meets his neck.

"Charlie, Charlie, please wake up!" Jack asked desperately shaking the smaller man. Charlie woke with a start at the shaking, puffy blue eyes looking up into clear blue one. Tears still streaking down his face, as he flung his arms around Jack's neck, and crying into his shoulder. Jack whispered soothing words into the distraught mans ear, rubbing calming circles into his back.

"Charlie what was that about?" Jack asked curious as the other began to calm down. Charlie tensed at the question however, trying to pull away but the doctor held strong not releasing him. "You don't have to tell me." Jack said trying to reassure the younger man, the brit calmed down at this, not continuing trying to escape the dark haired mans hold. "But…" the musician once again tensed in worry. "If you want to you can." Jack said and Charlie let his body relax against the older mans. Charlie shook his head 'no' and Jack sighed figuring now was not the time to ask questions, and continued to hold the other throughout the night even after he had fallen a sleep again.

**END**


End file.
